Erinnerungen und die Sonne
by Sensei-San
Summary: Die Sonne geht auf. Ageha beobachtet diese und erinnert sich an frühere Tage seines Lebens. Sarasa kommt hinzu und Ageha freut sich nun auf sein kommendes Schicksal.


Er strich sich mit der linken Hand über seine schwarze Augenklappe, die sein linkes Auge verdeckt. Die Erinnerungen kamen wieder.

Eigentlich sind es keine schönen Erinnerungen aber die Tatsache, dass er sein Auge für das Richtige geopfert und verloren hatte, zauberte ein schmales Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Die Erinnerungen sind so lebendig als wäre es erst gestern passiert.

Er, der ganz Japan bereist und viele Freunde hat.

Er, der das Leben des Schicksalskind rettete.

Er, der alles weis und doch dumm es nicht zu bemerken.

Er, den alle seine Freunde als Ageha kennen.

Ageha, ein hoch gewachsener Mann. Einst hatte er lange grau-silberne Haare und nun sind sie kurz. Früher verkleidete er sich oft als Kicho, eine bezaubernd schöne Tänzerin. Heute allerdings, sind auch das nur noch Erinnerungen.

Ageha, ein Mann, der einst ein leben als Sklave führte. Nummer 31. Das war früher sein Name. Name. Von wegen. Es war nur eine Zahl, die ihn als Gegenstand auswies. Als Gegenstand der Reichen und Mächtigen. Selbst Shido, der glaubte Agehas Freund zu sein, schaute immer auf ihn hinab.

Aber nun ist all das Vergangenheit und nur die Erinnerungen sind geblieben. Nichts als Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen und Narben. Mehr nicht. Zugegeben, es ist mehr als bei manch anderen. Aber Narben müssen nicht sein. Narben. Hässliche Narben, die seine helle zarte Haut verunstalten.

Niemand sieht diese Narben. Sie sind immer unter seinem Gewand versteckt. Alle außer sein linkes Auge. Diese eine Narbe aber trägt er mit Stolz. Nichts auf der Welt könnte dies ändern. Wirklich nichts.

Sein Auge gab er für ihn oder besser sie. Sein Leben würde er sowieso irgendwann für eine Frau, für die Frau geben. Noch war der Tag allerdings nicht gekommen. Ageha konnte nur warten. Warten bis es soweit ist und dann entscheidet er wie das Schicksal Japans aussehen wird.

Wird er sich für eine Frau opfern und Japan von den Königen befreien? Oder aber wird er nur da stehen und zusehen wie das Leben aus dem Körper des Schicksalskindes entfleucht? Was wird er tun?

"Ach! Was soll´s. Ich werde mich schon entscheiden. Es wird wohl wieder spontan sein. Spontan wie damals." dachte er sich und strich mit seiner Hand über das linke Auge.

Verträumt hob er seinen Blick und schaute in den Himmel. Die Sonne ging langsam auf. Am Horizont, an dem sich Erde und Himmel berührten, schaute ein kleiner roter kreisförmiger Strich heraus. Das Licht dieses Striches war noch nicht sonderlich stark und so konnte man ohne die Augen zuzukneifen oder gar geblendet zu werden, die aufgehende Sonne betrachten.

Die schöne rote Scheibe regte sich über kleine in der Ferne zu erkennende Sträucher und Bäume. Mit jedem Stück, die diese Schönheit sich erhob, wurde sie heller und heller. Auch die wärmenden Strahlen wurden immer kräftiger.

Ageha wandte sich ab und schaute nun in die andere Richtung. Die Sonne erhellte langsam alle Schatten und die im Schatten liegenden Gegenstände und Menschen wurden wieder farbig. Das triste Grau der Nacht machte den wärmenden Strahlen der aufsteigenden Sonne platz. Ein Anblick wie man ihn selten hat. Weder im hohen Norden mit seinen Schneestürmen noch der Süden mit seiner Wüstenlandschaft vermochte so einen herrlichen Anblick zu verschaffen.

Es wird Zeit. Zeit weiter zu reisen. In Richtung Kyoto. In die Hauptstadt dieses Landes. Dort, in der Stadt, in der die weiße Königin regiert. In die wohl einzigste Stadt, in der die Menschen freundlich von der Armee behandelt werden. Doch all das ist nur Schein. Keiner weiß das so gut wie Ageha. Allerhöchstens haben einige der Journalisten der Stadt eine wage Vermutung was sich hinter den Kulissen abspielt. Aber keiner weiß es. Keiner außer er.

"Ahh." seufzte Ageha. Jetzt wird es wieder Zeit in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Ein neues Schlachtfeld zu erstellen und Kyoto in dunkles Blut zu tauchen. Zeit, neue Erinnerungen zu schaffen. Erinnerungen, die die Geschichte des Landes erzählen. Erinnerungen, um die niemand beneidet wird. Alles Erinnerungen, die zwar nicht schön sind, aber unabdinglich zur Befreiung des tyrannisierten Japans beitragen.

Letztlich ist er nicht allein. Alle Menschen haben Erinnerungen an das, was einst war. Nur nicht genau die gleichen. Jeder Mensch des Landes sieht seine Umwelt anders. Viele halten Tatara für einen Befreier, andere für einen Mörder. Alle sehen die gleiche Person, die gleichen Taten einer Person, aber jeder beurteilt sie anders. Anders. Ja. Weil jeder Mensch anders ist.

"Wir sind alle gleich und doch anders." sagte er leise vor sich hin.

Er hörte seinen Namen. Jemand rief nach Ageha. Er hatte sich wieder dem Sonnenaufgang zugewandt und drehte sich nun zu der rufenden Stimme.

Es war Tatara. Eigentlich ein Mädchen. Sarasa. Das Mädchen, das er vor Jahren rettete und dadurch sein Auge verlor. Sein Auge schmerzte. Die Erinnerung an diesen Augenblick brachte die Narbe zum pochen. Es war nicht Sarasas Schuld. Er gab ihr auch keine Schuld. Schließlich hatte er sich selbst dazu entschieden, ihr Leben vor dem roten König zu retten.

Tatara kam immer näher. Ageha lächelte dem Mädchen entgegen. Bei Ageha angekommen, stützte Sarasa ihre Hände auf die Knie und holte tief Luft.

"Es wird Zeit aufzubrechen. Kommst du mit nach Kyoto?" fragte eine liebliche und herzliche Frauenstimme. Er war sich sicher für diese Frau sein Leben zu geben.

"Ja. Ich komme mit."

Er drehte sich wieder zum Sonnenaufgang. Sarasa sah wie er sich fortwandte und folgte seinem Blick. Sie sah nun zur Sonne. Zwar war diese schon viel höher als Ageha sie das erste Mal an diesem Tag sah, aber der Zauber, den sie ausstrahlte, war noch genauso groß wie vor einigen Minuten. Der Zauber der Sonne war seit Jahrtausenden ungebrochen.

"Hat Nagi-sama dir von der Sonne erzählt?"

Sarasa nickte. "Ja. Hat er."

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass die Sonne das Zentrum unserer Galaxie ist. Und auch, dass sie seit Hunderten von Jahren von Menschen angebetet wird. Er hat mir von den Maya erzählt und das sie die Sonne genutzt haben um die Jahreszeit und die Erntezeiten zu bestimmen. Durch die Sonne können wir erst auf der Erde leben."

"Genau. Die Sonne ist für alle Menschen wichtig zum leben. Aber man sieht es ihr nicht an. Sie ist so einfach. Sie trägt keine Waffen oder Kleidung. Sie sieht ganz simpel aus. Das macht sie so wunderschön. Sieh sie dir mal an."

Sarasa wandte sich von Ageha ab und schaute in die Sonne. Jetzt blendete sie schon richtig. Es war zwar nicht so stark als in der Wüste, aber die Kraft und Helligkeit war dennoch enorm. Sarasa hob einen Arm und platzierte diesen an ihrer Stirn und Schatten legte sich über ihre Augen.

Nun sah sie die Sonne. Sie war groß und rund. Mehr nicht. Ihre gelbe Farbe ließ Freude in Sarasas Herz aufblühen. Warum genau, wusste sie nicht aber so genau wollte sie es auch nicht wissen. Die Sonne, so wie sie dort am blauen Himmel hing, war so beeindruckend. Kein Wort kam über die Lippen des Mädchens. Jedes Wort würde die atemberaubende Atmosphäre zerstören.

"Sie ist wunderschön. Sie ist allem erhaben. Aber so wie sie jeden tag Helligkeit und Wärme schenkt, so nimmt sie diese während der nacht wieder mit sich. Egoistisch, nicht wahr?" fragte der hoch gewachsene.

"Nein."

Verwundert über diese Antwort blickte Ageha das Schicksalskind an. "Warum nicht?" wollte er nun wissen.

"Weil wir sonst keine Chance hätten den Mond zu sehen. Auch wenn der Mond keine Wärme schenkt, ist er doch genauso beeindruckend wie die Sonne. Ich weiß, dass der Mond eigentlich nur leuchtet weil die Sonne ihn von der anderen Seite der Erde anleuchtet, aber er sieht trotzdem wunderschön aus." erklärte sie.

Noch nie hatte jemand solch eine Antwort gegeben. Ageha fragte gern was die Leute von der Sonne halten und das sie die Wärme in der Nacht mit sich nimmt. Alle, die er bisher fragte antworteten, dass sie die Nacht nicht mögen. Sie ist dunkel und der Mond scheint immer so kalt. Es sei auch unfair, meinten alle.

Noch nie, nein, noch nie erhielt er eine solche Antwort.

"Fürchtest du dich denn nicht vor der Nacht?"

"Nein. Warum sollte ich?"

"Weil sie dunkel und kalt ist."

"In der Wüste ist es schön, wenn es mal kalt ist und die Nacht ist nicht dunkel. Die Sterne leuchten doch am Himmel und der Mond erhellt alles. Die Nacht macht einem nur Angst wenn man es auch zulässt. Wenn man will, dass die Nacht einem Angst macht, dann tut sie es auch. Nagi ist blind und er ist immer im Dunkeln. Aber er hat keine Angst. Also gibt es auch für uns keinen Grund Angst vor der Nacht zu haben."

So eine weise Antwort von so einem jungen Mädchen zu hören verwunderte Ageha sichtbar. Nachdem die Verwunderung nachließ breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Sie wird wirklich Japan verändern. Ich werde sicher für ihr Leben sterben." dachte er irgendwie glücklich.

Zwar hatte er nie Angst vor dem Tod aber glücklich machte es ihn auch nicht. Bis jetzt zumindest. Aber warum? Etwa weil er für ein solch nettes und kluges Mädchen sterben wird? Oder weil er für das Schicksalskind sterben wird? Oder gar aus beiden Gründen? Weil er nun wusste, das Schicksalskind ist so eine kluge Person?

Was auch immer es war. Ageha konnte den Grund weder ergreifen noch ihn genau erkennen. Eigentlich ist es doch egal. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird er es wissen. Das allein lässt ihn ruhig schlafen. Man sollte nichts erzwingen. Manche Erkenntnisse im Leben kommen wenn sie kommen. Man kann sie nicht erzwingen.

Ageha holte noch einmal tief Luft. Dann wandte er sich zu Sarasa, die immer noch mit dem Arm über den Augen, auf die Sonne schaute.

"Lass uns gehen. Der Rest wartet sicher schon auf uns."

"Ja." nickte sie.

Beide drehten sich um und gingen zurück in das Nachtlager, welches bereits vollkommen abgebaut war.

"Wo bleibt ihr denn?" rief Nachi den beiden angelaufenen entgegen.

"Auf nach Kyoto!" erklärte Tatara.

"Auf nach Kyoto!" wiederholten alle es voller Energie und lauthals.

Ageha allerdings konnte nur leicht mit dem Kopf schütteln. Wie konnten sie sich auf ein bevorstehendes Blutbad freuen?

"Auf in eine bessere Zukunft!" sagte Tatara weiter.

Alle riefen zustimmend und energisch "JA!" Ageha allerdings schaute überrascht auf Tatara und sah ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu ihr.

"Was ist los? Du siehst traurig aus."

"Kyoto wird verwüstet. Egal wie vorsichtig wir auch sind. Es werden zwangsläufig Menschen sterben und geliebte Menschen zurücklassen. Das macht mich traurig. Ich will nicht, dass jemand sterben muss. Aber was soll ich tun? Es geht nun mal nicht anders. Das ist mein Schicksal. Damit muss ich mich wohl abfinden."

Ageha blieb nach diesen Worten stehen. Sie war klug, ohne Zweifel. Aber das sie so denkt. Denkt, an die Menschen., die sterben und diejenigen, die zurückgelassen werden. Sie war wirklich würdig, Japan als Schicksalskind zu vertreten und es zu befreien. Kein anderer wäre dazu in der Lage.

Nun war er sich sicher und nichts auf der großen breiten Welt könnte diese Erkenntnis erschüttern oder zerschlagen.

Später wird man noch lange an den Retter Japans denken. Die Erinnerungen werden auf Ewig lebendig bleiben. In Büchern werden die Abenteuer und Gedichte über die Heldentaten Tataras stehen. Die Menschen in dieser Zeit werden später stolz sein, diese oftmals schwere Zeit miterlebt zu haben. Sie werden ihren Kindern und Enkeln von ihren Erinnerungen erzählen und so die Rettung Japans am Leben erhalten.

Erinnerungen. Das ist alles was übrig bleibt. Alles nur Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen für die Ewigkeit.

Die Menschen werden sterben und ihre Heldentaten mit ihnen. Aber die Auswirkungen dieser Taten werden selbst den Menschen der fernen Zukunft im Gedächtnis bleiben. Das alles wird nur Erinnerung sein. Das kostbarste Geschenk für die Menschen. Für alle Menschen.

**Ende**


End file.
